


The Call

by Korijem17



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Background Thomas Sanders, Crying, Everyone Needs A Hug, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic, Stress Relief, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korijem17/pseuds/Korijem17
Summary: Janus and Remus offer {Side} to come live with them in the Darkside as they've been mistreated. {Side} accepts the offer and this is how things progress afterwards.___________________________________________________________________________________________________This is a songfic based on "The Call" by Regina SpektorThis fic is meant for you to imagine it with any parings you want as no names are said other than Remus and Janus.(When I was writing this I personally imagined Logan)
Kudos: 13





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any mistakes!

**_It started out as a feeling_ **

**_Which then grew into a hope_ **

He knew it was coming since day one. There was no denying it. Everything had been getting better and he finally had Hope that things would change. But he should’ve known that it never would.

**_Which then turned into a quiet thought_ **

**_Which then turned into a quiet word_ **

He kept quiet about the thoughts, but he couldn’t hide them forever. Someone was sure to notice how drawn back he was, someone would eventually notice, right?

**_And then that word grew louder and louder_ **

**_'Til it was a battle cry_ **

It was early in the morning when he came to a decision. He thought about their offer for days, sometimes even losing sleep over it. He thought about all the pros and cons of both choices and figured there were more cons to staying rather than leaving. 

He abruptly stopped pacing his room for the 3rd hour in a row and called out. But not before hesitating at realizing how late it really was.

Janus popped into his room, looking dishevelled and still in his pj’s. He sighed, “Do you even realise what time it is? What reason do you have for calling me here at 4 in the morning?” 

He paused to rub a gloveless hand down his face then looked up at the other side. Janus took a step forward at the sight of tears.

“Woah, are you alright? Did something happen?” he questioned.

“What?” He brought a hand to rub his tired eyes and found them wet. “Oh, I didn’t know I was-” He trailed off his sentence not knowing how to continue. 

A minute passed in silence.

“No, I am alright. I’ve made a decision on your offer…” He rubbed his arms, as it had suddenly gotten cold in the room.

“Oh?” Janus’ face grew serious. “What have you chosen?”

He looked Janus in the eyes and firmly said his answer. “I’ve chosen to join you and Remus.”

Janus smiled, “I’m so proud of you for making this choice. It couldn’t have been easy, I’m sure.” He stepped closer to the side and reached out to gently hold his hands.

He suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face and furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you going to tell the others?”

He smirked and laughed a little. “Tell the others? I’m not going to bother telling them after all  
**_I'll come back_ **

**_When you(they) call me_ **

But I won’t stay, of course, my place is with you now. So I see

**_No need to say goodbye_**. _”_

Janus laughed with him. “I guess you’re right. Come on, it’s late. We can move your room tomorrow, so, for now, you’ll sleep in my room. Or the couch if you prefer.” He sunk both of them out and into the dark sides common room. 

As it was now nearing 5 am they both went to bed.

**_Just because everything's changing_ **

**_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_ **

Almost immediately the next morning, they all fell into a routine as if he had been there all along. It did take a while to convince Remus to let go of him however, so all of them could eat.

The entire day they all just relaxed and had fun, but he knew at some point the others would go looking for him and he would have to confront them. 

The 3 of them had almost a week of peace before that time came

**_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_ **

**_As you head off to the war_ **

Remus and Janus offered to go with him but he refused, saying this was something he needed to do alone for now. But he also reassured them he would call if needed or wanted.

He took a deep breath and sunk out, rising in Thomas’ living room seconds later.

**_Pick a star on the dark horizon_ **

**_And follow the light_ **

As soon as he rose up, he was bombarded with questions and queries.

“Where were you?!”

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

“Why did you not respond to us?”

“Where have you been?”

For a moment He felt He couldn’t breathe, but quickly calmed himself down by remembering that if he truly felt bad he could just leave or summon the other Darksides. 

He clasped his hands together softly. “I left. I left and moved in with Janus and Remus.”

The others froze. One looked scared, another disappointed and the last looked...Relieved? Thomas just looked confused and decided to stay out of it. Probably for the best.

**_You'll come back when it's over_ **

**_No need to say goodbye_ **

**_You'll come back when it's over_ **

**_No need to say goodbye_ **

**_Now we're back to the beginning_ **

But soon all those various looks, save for Thomas, turned into anger. And then the yelling began. 

He couldn’t move.

He couldn’t _Breathe._

Unaware, he summoned Janus and Remus and they instantly appeared next to him. He doesn’t know who, but one of them pulled him into a hug and the other started confronting the other “light” sides. He doesn’t know how much time passed but he slowly gained control over his breathing. He opened his eyes. Green. Remus was holding him. He loosened his hold on Remus and turned to look for Janus.

They weren’t yelling so much now, but there was still arguing. He whispered a quiet “thanks” to Remus and slowly moved to stand next to, but mostly behind Janus.

Janus looked at him briefly and smiled. 

Janus turned back to the others. “I believe we are done here, so if you don’t mind we’ll be taking him with us as we leave”

“Wait” the scared one called.

He looked up. “Are you happy? With them I mean.”

No hesitation. “Yes. I am very happy.”

The relieved one spoke up again. “Then go be happy. You deserve it after everything.” He turned to Janus then to Remus. “But I fully expect you to take care of him, or I will come after you.”

Remus actually looked scared for a second, “Course we will!! We wouldn’t have offered him a place if we weren’t!”

**_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_ **

**_But just because they can't feel it too_ **

**_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_ **

**_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_ **

The darksides, plus their new member, sank out and back into their communal kitchen.

That evening, tears were shed by all parties for different reasons. But most ended happily.

Months went by and things went back to being, relatively, normal. Well, as normal as it can get with the sides of course. 

His outfit changed to fit his new style, and, oddly enough, gained more visible traits from his animal counterpart. That wasn’t easy to get used to, but he managed. 

The only thing that remained the same, was that he always came back when they called him.

So in the end, there was no need to say goodbye after all.

**_'Til they're before your eyes_ **

**_You'll come back_ **

**_When they call you_ **

**_No need to say goodbye_ **

**_You'll come back_ **

**_When they call you_ **

**_No need to say goodbye_ **


End file.
